(Sort Of) Surviving Konoha High School!
by patdxmcrxluv
Summary: Naruto and his friends are going to high school! He hopes to never again run into the same man he had met at the training grounds... Ah, how the world is small. Read to find out how he falls in love with the world's most arrogant jerk. Rating may go up depending on what people review. Enjoy


**This is my second story :D I'm so proud of myself ;-; Thanks to all my reviewers of my first story ^.^ This is going to be my first chapter story and my first story for Naruto :D Wish me luck!**

A blonde haired orphan teen named Naruto had woken up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing, signifying that it was 10 o'clock in the morning. He loved the fresh smell of Konoha, the city he had lived in for almost all of his life. He loved his schools, his friends, his neighborhood, and he especially loved all the ramen stands! He could go a week without water but not a week without ramen.

Naruto had been passing time in the morning by cleaning, and by cleaning he meant throwing away all the empty ramen cups and shoving all the debris and leftover trash from yesterday's party into near closets. Man, yesterday's party had been terrific! Everyone was there, even people from the other villages came! Though the party was great, the people had left a lot of trash for Naruto himself to clean up.

It was about four o'clock when Naruto decided to actually do something productive and call his best friend Kiba to ask him if he wanted to hang out.

_"Hello Naruto?" _Kiba asked on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Kiba, do you want to go to the training grounds? Like maybe right now?" Naruto inquired

_"Umm, yeah, sure! I'm bored anyways." _Kiba replied. Naruto could almost see the grin that his friend was sporting even though he wasn't there.

"I'm heading out now so I'll see you there." Naruto grabbed his jacket and put it on while stepping outside. The sky was almost perfectly clear except for a pile of clouds that sneaked their way into the seemingly cerulean sky.

Naruto and Kiba had been best friends since they were toddlers trying to shove sand in each other's mouths. Their friendship only progressed as the years went by and they'd tell each other anything- scratch that, they'd tell each _everything! _

While Naruto was watching the clouds up above he didn't notice a teenager around his age heading towards him and knocked him over. "Watch where you're going usuratonkachi!" The dark-haired stranger exclaimed, a dark red-eyed glare filling Naruto's vision. "I can almost say the same thing to you teme! I don't even know you and I can already tell that I dislike you!" Naruto exclaimed, matching the death stare with his own azure gaze.

Naruto looked at the man up and down. The man couldn't be older than him but he was at least a head taller than him and his body was slightly slimmer than Naruto's own. The stranger had this almost cocky aura surrounding him and judging by the way this guy was dressed, (which was _way _better than Naruto's own trademark orange jumpsuit), he must be rich.

"Tsk, you should learn to keep your mouth shut. Or should I keep it occupied doing something else?" The red-eyed man smirked, knowing he had an effect on the blonde by the way his cheeks began to turn an attractive rosy color, "Oh and the name's Sasuke."

"Whatever. I need to meet a friend so would you please move?" Naruto mumbled as he blushed and stood up.

"Leaving so soon?" Sasuke asked with a cocky grin adorning his face.

"Only because you said please with those pretty pink lips." Sasuke stepped aside and let out a soft chuckle as Naruto sped off, his golden locks soon blending in with the green of the surrounding forest.

It wasn't long until Naruto heard the familiar barking of Akamaru and saw Kiba playing around with his dog. "What took you so long, bro?" The brunette asked.

"Nothing, it was just this annoying guy who decided to be a bitch and not let me pass." Naruto replied while rolling his eyes, "God I hope I never see him again."

"Sounds like love at first sight." Kiba joked, letting out a slight chuckle. "Well it's better to hope to never see his face again than to pray that maybe one day he'll return my feelings." Naruto retorted.

"Hey! Shino likes me, he just doesn't know it yet." Kiba exclaimed. "Yeah Kiba, this coming from the guy who doesn't have the balls to look him in the eye. I mean face it Kiba, has he ever once said hi?" Naruto asked. "Well he asked me if I had a pen he could borrow in science class on Tuesday. That counts right?" Naruto just face palmed and shook his head.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking and laughing until suddenly they heard Naruto's phone ring the Barbie Girl song. Kiba raised an eyebrow, "Sakura went through my phone and changed the ringtone." Naruto huffed.

Naruto scowled and hesitantly picked up the phone and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"_Oh my GOD! Naruto guess what!" _Sakura's extremely loud and annoying voice rang out.

"What?" Naruto asked, though he really wanted to hang up on Sakura and go back to Kiba and his conversation about what their lives as juniors would be like.

"_There's going to be two real brothers from the Uchiha clan attending our school!" She screeched._

The statement made Naruto's eyes widen like saucers. The Uchiha's were basically like royalty to all of Konoha and though Naruto had never seen one with his own eyes, he had heard plenty of stories about the Uchiha's and how they used their sharingan to get people to do whatever they want, whenever they want.

"Do you know this kid's name?" His curiosity had gotten the best of him and he was bound to challenge and defeat the Uchiha that had dare enter his territory, his ground, **his** Konoha.

"_No," she mumbled into the phone, "Ino-Pig wouldn't tell me. But she did tell me that they're both really hot! Can you belie-". _Naruto had hung up the phone by that time, not wanting to listen to Sakura's rant about how one of them she was to marry. "She still talks to you? What did she want?" Kiba asked.

About a month ago, Sakura and Naruto had been going out for a while, (two weeks Naruto would never get back), before Naruto had announced to her that he was gay and she had proceeded to beat him up for 'making her believe he actually loved her'. A few days later Sakura had called him asking if he wanted to go eat ramen with her and he replied saying that he was gay and was not interested in her. She went on for hours explaining why he was her new 'gay best friend'.

"Sadly yes, and she only called to let me know that two dudes from the Uchiha clan are gonna go to the same school we're joining. Geez, girls sure do like to talk about boys a lot." Naruto groaned.

"We talk about guys too," Kiba giggled, "Besides, it's normal isn't it? To have feeling for someone you know isn't going to like you too." Kiba sighed. "I wish there were more gay men in Konoha. It seems like all the good ones are taken." Naruto exclaimed, thinking of Gaara and Neji's happy relationship.

"Yup, for now you'll be stuck lonely and I'll be left pining after a guy who probably doesn't know I exist." Kiba grinned, "Way to boost my self-esteem Kiba!" Naruto laughed.

Before the boys knew it, time had passed and it was already ten o'clock. "Hey Kiba you want to spend the night?" Naruto inquired, "Sure, it's already too late to go home so why not?" Kiba responded.

Both boys looked at each other and grinned, thinking the same thing, '_Video game time!' _ They stayed up 'til eleven o'clock playing games like Black Ops II, Assassin's Creed III, Mass Effect 3, and other shooting games until they both got bored and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey Kiba, I bet I can chug a full gallon of milk faster than you can!" Naruto gambled, "Nuh-uh! You're on!" Kiba retorted. Both teens got separate gallons and immediately started downing the milk until the white liquid shot out of Kiba's nose and Naruto started laughing which caused milk to come out of his nose. They started cracking up at the sight of each other's face.

They both trudged up to Naruto's room where they would spend the remaining hours spilling secrets to each other, knowing that what happened in the room stays in the room. They fell sleep soon after, succumbing to the spell of sleep.

**Please tell me it isn't as bad as I thought it would be? (/ . \) I hope I didn't rush the ending again ._. If you'd be so kind as to leave reviews or favorite this story then you'd make me the happiest person ever! :3 This is unbeta'd by the way so if I make any mistakes don't hesitate to correct me~ Have a nice day~! **


End file.
